Submission to Love
by VictorsGrace
Summary: Tribute to Solain Rhyo's Surviving This and Sacrifice Theory. What would a love scene between Lex and Scar be like and how it exactly might it occur? Rated MA for adult scenes, with sexual content. Enjoy and please RR!


"Submission to Love"

**Note: **Rated for adult scenes containing sexual content.

This fiction is a tribute to Solain Rhyo's absolutely gorgeous AvP fanfictions named "Surviving This" and "Sacrifice Theory" (I recommend you reading at least "Sacrifice Theory" before reading this, as it is a sort of continuation to it). It's an idea I had of how a love scene between Lex and Scar actually might be like. It is a challenge fic' and a one-shot, and it will remain that way.

Of course I own none of these characters.

Enjoy and please R&R ;.)

I had been sleeping. After we had exited the cave, Scar had said goodbye to me. To be more exact his correct use of words had been "I'll see you later" in Ana's voice. As he left, my eyes followed his back. He had been a bit more sluggish than usual – maybe because of the chilling air – but still remained somewhat graceful. With my head resting on the steering wheel of the crawler, with the heat set on "high", I replayed his farewell to me. He had caressed my head slightly with his mandibles, trilling softly. I tried to collect my feelings. How could I have developed such a fondness for something so unearthly?

It had been a frightful reminder of differences between races, seeing Scar divide Reed's body of its head and spine. In that short moment I remembered what the relation between us should have been. What didn't his brethren think of him? Was this development of fondness for "brave humans" something they'd encountered before? Perhaps there lived, on their planet, other woman like me, with other hunters like Scar… Was a relation as such even possible – anatomically speaking? Baffled and angry by my own thoughts, I gave a mocking, short laugh at myself and started the motor –

Immediately something ebony and sharp crashed the window besides me. The alien removed its tail, stuck its head through the window frame and shrieked, salibor spilling around its mouth. I Screamed. Screamed, screamed, screamed –

A sudden jolt cast me into a sitting position. Bewildered, with panic spread across my face and with a racing heart, I looked around. I realized I was in my room, back on the ship. The feeling of clamp sheets was awful, but I was grateful for them. Sighing with relief, and the feeling of adrenalin in my veins, I cast myself back on the pillow. I smiled, ever thankful to be in this bed at this hour – and just then, I heard that ever so familiar, soft trilling.

Shocked I threw myself into the sitting position once again. There, at the end of the bed, sat Scar. I eyed him in the dark – the moonlight cast through the window was giving me enough light to make out his features: He sat in a relaxed position, resting his weight on one hand, the hand closest to my feet. He hand one leg crossed on the bed, whilst the other still rested on the floor. He was wearing his mask.

He didn't react to my abrupt movement, only changed his trill to a lower, more comforting tone. All the feelings I felt towards this creature – and wished I didn't feel – washed over me. I truly wished he hadn't come back, as much as I wished he had. Slowly, he tipped his head to one side, sending small cascades of metal-covered locks over his left shoulder, still purring at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, contemplating exactly _what_ he was doing here.

As a reply he gracefully crawled further up the bed and sat in front of me, still purring. In the dim light I noticed he wasn't wearing his armour or his familiar meshnet, leaving his chest case naked to reveal the newly healed scars from the resent battle. I marvelled in interest at his quickness of healing.

"Lex"

The recording of my own voice being replayed through Scar's mask made me look at him. I realized he hadn't answered my question.

"Why did you come back?" I asked again, dearly wishing he would go away.

He resumed his purring and moved his right hand up to stroke the mark on my cheek. "Lex" he repeated with my own voice. After stroking my cheek, his hand travelled through a lock of my hair, down to the metal attachment from his own dangling at my collarbone. My eyes followed his movement while things I had earlier pushed away as paranoid thoughts, dawned on me. I quickly looked up at him, eyes wide with fear, anxiety, confusement and hesitation. He simply kept on purring in a comfortive tone and caressing the metal piece. The thought of him matching a 16-year-old human boy at age swiftly flew through my mind. Slowly he raised his head to look at me through his mask. I simply looked back, not knowing how to react. Slowly Scar moved closer to me, leaning his torso closer to my own. His purring became more intense until he repeated the word said with my own voice: "Lex"

I became increasingly nervous, shortly retrieving the anatomically speculations from my dream. Doing my best I tried to keep my voice calm, pressing myself against the wall. "Look, you can't just come in here – I, I don't want this" The last words were said with the uttermost honesty. Scar tipped his head slightly, as if pondering over my behaviour. I could feel the light brush of his thumbs at my hips, him resting his weight on his hands, as I only wore a top tank and my underwear. Leaning closer, so his mask was only an inch from me, he moved his hands to my thighs and pulled me under him. Shocked I couldn't help but lift my hands up in a protective manner, ending with them landing on his chest. Suddenly I was completely confused – I knew I had a fondness for him, but did I really want this? Would he force me? Should I scream? I couldn't collect anything remotely close to courage or rationality. Resting his weight on his right arm, he bent his left arm so as lying half turned over me, slowly pressing his weight down on me.

"No!" I suddenly bursted, pressing my hands on his chest – this first made his comforting trill louder and as I didn't stop trying to push him away it became an irritated growl. I became frightened by his growl and whimpered, trying my best to push him off. The response I got was him grabbing my wrists, forcing them to my sides while giving me a rough bark. We both lay still. I was staring into the mirror-like eyes of his mask, looking at my own reflected face spilled with turmoil. As he lowered himself against me I felt his underbelly, noting it was soft like skin, softer than the rest of him. Panicking I begged the lower parts of him to be like his stomach, while vivid imaginations of what he was like under the metal-plated loin flashed before me. I couldn't do this – I couldn't.

Trying to fight him off again, he growled at me and tightened his grip on my wrists – a forceful movement with his left thigh forced my legs apart. I raised my voice in complaints, followed by a loud bark from Scar and a rough shake of my wrists. Again we lay still… I was too terrified to do anything. I began contemplating a surrender, began thinking that if this indeed was going to happen I would prefer it to be non-violent. Suddenly I felt a tear creep down my cheek, down my mark. At the same time Scar voiced a trill I had connected with curiosity. I could feel his tenseness – he was uncomfortable by my protest. I had no idea of what was normal behaviour to him in a situation like this, but if my theory of his age was correct, then maybe he had never encountered intercourse with anyone before. I just hoped this part of their nature wasn't as violent as the rest of their behaviour. Still without any of us moving, he continued his purring, deep and slow. I regarded my situation, with adrenalin washing over my body: He was much stronger than I and I had no choice of fighting him off. I had admitted to myself, yesterday, that I cared for him, but this was a lot to deal with.

This was undoubtedly going to happen, so I would at least do my part to make the process as quick and pain free as possible. I had to do something, show him I wanted this… affection. Swallowing, I softly tried to lift one of my arms. Scars purring slowed a bit. I suppose he was thinking it over, but soon after he carefully loosened his grip and let go. Apprehensively I raised one slightly shaking hand and ran it over his mask. I let my fingers trace the outlines of it and pulled a little at one of his strands. He trilled shortly at me and suddenly gripped my arms hard. Shocked I stuttered a sudden "No!" at him. He trilled some more and tilted his head. His whole appearance seemed anxious and somewhat… nervous? No, insecure of himself, more likely. I had completely forgotten the fact that this whole affair probably was as confusing and strange for him as it was for me. His trilling became lower and he released his grasp, looking at me. I resumed my hands' action and tugged at his hair. Reminding my self of how we had sat together at the cave-in yesterday brought a smile to my lips. Scar trilled at me and my hand ran up to where his mask connected with on of the tubes.

I nudged a bit at them and to this Scar removed my hand gently and pulled one of the tubes off. Pressurised air wheezed. He shifted his weight and repeated the action, disconnecting the other tubes. Even though I had seen him unmasked before a rush still ran through my stomach. I had never been this close to him. Facing me again, having lain the helmet aside, I gazed into his emerald eyes. They somehow seemed strangely human… Strangely ashamed I noted that he didn't drool or have a terrible breath, I shortly mocked myself for thinking like that. His trilling was sharper and cleaner without his mask, but still comforting as it had been when I had fallen asleep next to him. Carefully he lowered his head to mine and repeated the caressing of his mandibles as he had done yesterday. His fangs were smooth, like new polished ivory. I let my hands feel about the sides of his face, let them run over the thick hairs growing around his eyes and at the sides of his forehead. His skin was soft and reptile-like, but his scales were skin-like, although a bit rougher. Realizing that we were fondling each other like blind people sometimes fondle other people's face, made me chuckle.

Scar looked at me, trilling, and moved his upper mandibles out to the side, revealing some of his mouth. I wondered what this gesture could mean, but could feel by the relaxing of his body and see in his eyes that it was friendly, so I smiled. We lay as thus, touching each other's faces and caressing and studying for a long time. Scar lowered his trill to a deep purr. Slowly he moved his hand from my face, where his knuckles had caressed my mark, down to the end of my neck, watching me, purring, lowering it further until it reached my breast. My pulse rushed like mad as I concentrated on how it felt. I was strangely aroused by his touch, by the butterflies in my stomach and by the excitement of it all. A little clumsy his hand travelled to the edge of my panties, where it stopped. His eyes looked me over and instead he leaned closer and caressed my neck with his mandibles. I was too deep in this to get out, I realized, and too emotionally involved to want too. Knots tightening in my stomach, I reached down and pulled my underwear off. I could see him looking down my body as I did this – in a stupid motion, like a teenaged boy experiencing the same sight for his first time, he actually reached down my groin and "padded" me gently. I guess he was examining me anatomically, but I couldn't help blushing at how foolish and unnatural this all must've seemed like.

A sudden "click" of metal caught my attention and I heard the cluttering of Scar's metal loin fall to the floor. Suddenly, as though I'd dreamed it all, I realized exactly what I had and was about to do. Purring Scar placed his arms besides my shoulder, keeping them stretched and resting his weight on them. He moved around a little clumsy, as though uncertain on exactly how to "handle me". Not knowing what to do with my hands, I laid them on his shoulders – in that same instant he was in me. His first thrust had been a rather hard and forceful one, taking my breath away in a gasp of surprise and discomfort. Another hard thrust, forcing an instant "no" from me, with some trembling in my voice. He stopped, still purring. As if I expected him to understand me I said "not so hard", feeling rather sheepish. Changing his vocabulary to a low, clicking purr he moved again, this time slower and more carefully. I could feel his body tensioning as he controlled the power that lay within them. To my relief, Scar was as close to human anatomy you could be, without not being it. He was a little rougher, but smooth and covered with little bumps. Moving in elegant flows he caressed my neck and face with his mandibles.

In turn I started to relax, closing my eyes and enjoying the feel of his muscles moving under my hands. I let my hands run softly over his back as his clicking purr intensified and the intake of breath became sharper. Relaxing truly, forcing the awareness of what I was doing away, back into my mind – I wasn't having sex with an alien, I was making love to Scar. I couldn't suppress a small moan, followed by Scar reaching in under my neck and caressing my mouth and cheek. His speed became quicker, but I felt his muscles tensioning as he fought the urge to lay more strength into his thrusts. His breathing was now a quick change between short trills and sharp intakes of air. I liked the fact that he enjoyed me and admitted silently that I enjoyed him as well. Suddenly his back arched with a growl, mixes of trills, clicks and a tightening of his arms. We lay utterly still.

Scar trilled and clicked softly while rolling to lie beside me, on his back. The removal of his weight made me feel strangely naked, so I turned and lay an arm over his chest. His arm sneaked around my shoulder and as I looked up at him he had closed his eyes, still purring, mandibles moving a little now and then. His hand pressed my head down to his chest as he had done earlier and again I let him. Listening to his breathing slowing down, I thought things over. I was in fact in a state of happiness and did, to my surprise, not regret what had just happened. I just wondered what followed? Would he take me with him now, to his planet, to meet his people? Would they hate me as Celtic had and dismiss Scar for the – in their eyes – unnatural choices he had made? Would I be taken away and never see another human again, forced to live my life among chittering hunters I couldn't truly understand? Or even worse – it dawned on me – would Scar leave me and never return..?

Feeling a sudden oncoming headache from the stress I put myself to, I moved closer to his body. This woke him and he resumed his purring. Again I decided to push away all thoughts and simply concentrate on the soothing sound he made, and again I fell asleep besides him, cradled by the fact that he made me feel safe.


End file.
